herofandomcom-20200223-history
Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!)
Beast Boy is one of the main characters and one of the five protagonists of''Teen Titans Go!''. Beast Boy has the power to assume the form of any animal and uses his powers to fight crime along with the rest of the Titans. Although his characteristics are different from the original series, he is portrayed as a superhero keeping Jump City safe from crime. His best friend in the series is Cyborg. Beast Boy is the Teen Titans' token slacker and he is by far the most distracted and simplistic of his team-mates. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. Powers Beast Boy has the ability to shape shift into any animal even extinct species such as dinosaurs. While in animal form, he can still communicate unlike his mainstream counterpart. Bio "Beast Boy is Cyborg's best bud- a slightly dim but lovable loafer who transforms into all sorts of animals when he's not eating burritos and watching TV." Garfield Logan is unlike any human. He has the ability to transform into any animal he wants. This is because, as a kid, he contracted a rare disease called Sakutia that can often be fatal. In an attempt to save his life, his parents, whom are scientists, use an untested serum drug on him. While the drug cured him of the disease, it came at a cost. His skin, hair, and eyes are now green, and he has the ability to transform into any animal that he wants, as long as he has seen a picture of the animal or seen it in person. This allows him to transform to anything like everyday dogs, extinct dinosaurs or even alien lifeforms. For a while during his heroic pursuits, he had adopted the name "Changeling," but is now referred to as Beast Boy. Beast Boy is a former member of the Doom Patrol, as well as being the youngest. He left because the leader of the Doom Patrol and his adoptive father Mento was too serious and mean to him. However, he still wears his Doom Patrol suit excluding his mask. Personality Quick with his tongue and utterly insecure, Beast Boy will do anything for a laugh. Beast Boy is the playful trickster of the group. He enjoys pulling pranks on people, and he can't seem to tell when he's gone too far, as in Ghost Boy. He also seems to be quite lazy, as shown in Dude Relax. He tricks the other Titans into fighting while he just goes home and drinks soda until he is caught by Robin. Beast Boy in the intro. Beast Boy is very friendly, and will work hard to help out a friend. He got a job to buy Cyborg, (his best friend), a video game that he wanted in Pie Bros. He worked a number of jobs, including a chemist, Ed's lawyer, a doctor, and a worker at Mother Mae-Eye's pie shop to make ends meet. He is somewhat treated as the "black sheep" of the group, and is the subject of frequent ridicule and teasing. Beast Boy is prone to sudden and passionate romantic infatuation. He believed Terra was his girlfriend immediately after she approached him and fell madly in love with her. He did the same with Raven when Cyborg's matchmaker device considered them an ideal couple. In the latter's case, he went as far as trying to marry Raven. However, both times he seemed to move on rather quickly after their respective relationships ended, although, his affections for Terra are still strong when she returns in "Be Mine", and he still is a major flirt when it comes to Raven. In general, he tries to flirt with any girl he comes across. An exception to this is Starfire, whom he views as a big sister, and someone to enjoy pranks with. Although considered naive and unintelligent, Beast Boy appears to be streetwise, quick-witted and smarter than he lets on, as he was apparently well aware of the Titans' prank on him in Ghost Boy, and he deliberately sent them on a wild goose chase trying to save him from jumping into a volcano--although this did backfire (including Beast Boy himself). Also, Beast Boy is a vegetarian, eating tofu as a meat-substitute. Although, he was oddly willing to eat meat in Legendary Sandwich, yet it could have been a tofu or vegetarian version. However, in some other episodes, Beast Boy eats a lot of pizzas/meat which a vegetarian doesn't eat. He also uses words like "Bro", "Brah", and "Dude" often, which, in Matched, Raven seems to dislike and Robin detests occasionally. Appearance Throughout several episodes, he seems to be particularly close with teammate Raven. The two seem to share a somewhat mutual, flirtatious relationship, although Beast Boy seems to be unaware of Raven's romantic feelings for him. Later it is revealed in Pirates that he returns those same feelings for her. Beast Boy's appearance varies considering his shape shifting, which basically consists of virtually any animal. His hair, unlike his original hair on Teen Titans, is not slicked back but is forward, with longer bangs than before. He has a black turtleneck with a purple belly, he is long-sleeved with gray gloves that have black on the back of the palms. He has matching shoes similar to the patterns of his clothing with paw-like prints on the bottom of the soles. He has green skin, green hair and pointy ears, and his mouth has a tooth from the bottom pointing upwards. Like all characters Beast Boy was also a baby. The episode when Beast Boy was a baby is Dog Hand. He asked animals from zoo are they his mother but none was. As a baby, he had one tooth, with green hair and diaper. Gallery Beast Boy (Teen Titans Go!).jpg Beast boy (TTG).jpg Beast Boy title card.jpg TTG 32 Halloween.png Ttg52.jpg Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Male Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Shape Shifters Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Molluscs Category:Avian Heroes Category:Perissodactyls Category:Artiodactyls Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Fish Category:Primates Category:Rodents Category:Lagomorphs Category:Feline Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Insectoid Heroes Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroic Bullies Category:In love heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Multi-beings Category:Teenage Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Cetaceans Category:Male Damsels Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Time-Travellers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Proboscidea